I Don't Sleep, I Dream
by GleefullGleek77
Summary: Rachel Berry is going places. That's for certain. But the way she's getting there isn't right. That's why he's there. To show her there is more to performing than the show-face and the red curtain.
1. Chapter 1

**A million thanks to WillowSeeker who said I should write a Sebchel story. It was a fantastic idea and I started writing, and all of this just flew out. I really hope you like it and drop me a review at the end! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>I Don't Sleep, I Dream<p>

Rachel took a drink of her latte, drumming her fingers on the chair, thoughts flooding her brain.

They'd just had opening night for West Side Story. She thought about the flowers that were laying in the seat of her car, from Finn. She sighed, shutting her eyes and rubbing her temples. Why did this problem keep coming up? It had happened again tonight. On stage. She had been Maria, in every part of herself. She felt that feeling, where she was so happy that she could explode, simply because she was performing. The conversation she'd had with Shelby previously hadn't helped.

"_Rachel?" Rachel turned, seeing her mother standing there. She had just finished changing, in the choir room that had served as the girls' dressing room. _

"_Hi," Rachel had said. She watched as her mother walked forward and held out a red rose. Rachel took it, a smile edging on her lips._

"_Rachel, you were fantastic tonight. Can I... talk to you?" Shelby had said. _

"_Um, sure," Rachel said, she sat down on one of the chairs, patting the one next to her. Shelby sat and pulled an envelope out of her purse. _

"_You know that I know quite a few influential people in New York and Broadway, right? Well, when you had me do your letter of recomendation, it got me thinking. Rachel, you are extraordinary. You shouldn't limit your choices to NYADA. I am great friends with a woman on the admissions board at Julliard. Now, hold on," she said as Rachel began to protest, "I know that you wanted to study strictly musical theater. But at Julliard, there are extra classes and clubs for that, and you could study music and acting... Anyway, I sent videos of you from both competitions and from videos from Jacob Ben Israel, who has been secretly filming you. By the way, don't worry, I dealt with that. Besides it being incredibly creepy, he did get great footage. My friend wrote this letter. To you," she said. She gave it to Rachel. _

"_I think you should read it," Shelby said. She stood and kissed Rachel's forehead and left. Rachel watched her go, momentarily stunned at the sign of affection. She looked down at the letter. She stuffed it in her purse and quickly walked out. _

She'd come straight to the Lima Bean. She didn't want to go home. She knew she probably should go to Finn's and try to fix this mess. She sighed and pulled out the letter from her bag, thinking. She broke the seal quickly, pulling out the letter before she chickened out.

Dear Miss Berry,

It's nice to finally hear about Shelby's talented daughter! Your tapes are fantastic! I made the board watch them with me. Your performance of My Man brought every one of us to tears and the song that we heard you wrote, Get it Right, was fantastic song writing. I have discussed it for quite a length of time with the board and we have decided, even though a formal application was never sent in, we would like issue to you an acceptance. We need people like you here at our school. I've sent some course books to Shelby, so you can see what we have to offer. She told me of your interest in musical theater, and you have nothing to worry about, as far as that being a setback on Broadway. Directors, casting agents, writers all frequent Julliard, searching for new talent. Depending on your progress, we send out many recomendations.

I have one criticism for you. Just one. Some of the footage alerted me to a fatal flaw, if you will. When a particular person has huge dreams and aspirations, they tend to mold their lives into a path that they think is the way to get what they want. They don't allow themselves to stray from it and they miss out on life, and in performing arts, life is what we are celebrating through music. I think that you need to relax. Enjoy the ride. Enjoy your love of music, now that you know that your future is secure.

I hope that you will consider us. I truly believe that you would thrive here.

Musically yours,

Sherry Crowe

Board of Admissions at Julliard

Rachel sat back in her seat. She pulled out her phone.

**Rachel: Thank you**

**Shelby: Anytime**

Rachel smiled.

"Rachel Berry?" she heard somebody say behind her. She turned. Standing there was a gorgeous guy. He moved to sit across from her. She studied his face, trying to puzzle out why he seemed so familiar. He wore what looked like designer jeans and shoes and a gray button down.

"Don't you remember me?" he said. Rachel shrugged, smiling. She watched as he laughed, trying to suppress how cute she thought he was.

"_Finn, Finn, Finn, Finn"_ she thought.

"Well this is awkward," he said, smiling, with perfect white teeth. "Your dads were the one's who helped my parents in that big legal battle when we were both eight. Rachel gasped.

"Seb Smythe," she said, smiling.

"I will admit, I was chubby and annoying back then, sorry you had to put up with me," he said. Rachel laughed.

"You weren't bad. I was the one who was bossy to an irritating extent and had braces," Rachel said, reassuring him, also mentally kicking herself for flirting.

"No you weren't bad. I'd say you turned out alright," Sebastian said. Rachel smiled. She knew she was blushing. Her phone buzzed with a call and Finn's face came up. Sebastian saw the heart that was next to his name.

"Oh... boyfriend?" he said, leaning back in his seat, raising an eyebrow. Rachel met his eyes and he held hers. She looked down, pressing ignore.

"You know, I'm not really sure," she said.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked, smiling that confident smile again. Rachel bit her lip, thinking. Then she remembered the letter, about how she should relax and live.

"Well, the problems kind of been going on since last May, at Nationals..."

They stayed at the Lima Bean for a long time, talking. He'd listened to her story. After she was done, he'd told her to simply choose which one she loved more, him or performing. It had seemed simple after that. She'd changed the subject to him and his life.

He was back in Lima after traveling all over with his parents and family, as he'd been doing for most of his life. His parents were very successful photographers. They were in China now. Sebastian had decided to come back and finish out his senior year. He was taking the required classes, and everything else was art. He wanted to follow in his parents footsteps.

They finally had to leave after it was midnight, since the place had to close. They walked out into the chilly air. Rachel pulled her tan trench coat tighter around her shoulders.

"I was wondering... are you busy on Friday night?" he said. Rachel turned to him again.

"I... um. Sebastian, I'm not going to lie and say that I'm not interested. Because I am. But... I really think I need to talk to Finn first," she said. She watched as he nodded. He stepped forward, and Rachel froze. He bent down, and placed a kiss on her cheek. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," he whispered. He turned and walked off. Rachel watched him climb into a black Mustang. He drove off. She finally released the breath she'd been holding. She climbed into her car woodenly. Yes, she'd checked him out as he walked away. Yes, her heart had beat faster when he'd kissed her. Yes, she liked him. A lot.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up the next morning. She sat up, disbelieving.<p>

"What the hell," she whispered, burying her head in her hands. She, Rachel Berry, had just had a sex dream.

She got out of bed and washed her face and brushed her teeth. She opened her closet. Her eyes went through all of the animal sweaters, long "pilgrim" dresses (as Santana called them) and penny loafers. She sighed. Her eyes were drawn to the box at the top of her closet. She stood on her tiptoes and brought it down. Her aunt Lisa, who lived in Florida always sent her clothes that she never really wore, using the excuse that it wasn't really her style. She went through the big box. She ended up wearing a sheer white top that was normal length in the front and was long in the back over black leggings. Then she had black platform boots that were studded with tiny stars. She brushed her hair out and looked at herself in the mirror, liking what she saw.

She picked up her phone, with a resigned sigh.

**Rachel: Meet me in the auditorium b4 the bell**

**Finn: K **

Rachel put her phone in her bag and went downstairs. Her fathers had left already. There was a note on the table.

_Good morning sweetheart. Hiram and I will be working late tonight, we left money for takeout on the counter. Have a great day!_

_ Love, Daddy_

"Just like usual," she said bitterly, walking out to her car, eating a granola bar.

She arrived at school and put her stuff in her locker. Her outfit was getting her some admiring looks, but she didn't let that distract her. She came in the side door and saw Finn sitting there.

"Hey," she said, sitting down next to him.

"I think we should break up," he said fast, looking at her. Rachel's eyebrows went up.

"Oh, come on Rachel, I knew it was over as soon as I figured out you wanted to have sex for the show. I don't blame you for that, you know," he said.

"You should," Rachel said, half smile.

"Rachel. I got burned so bad yesterday. Cooter, that recruiter, didn't even look twice at me. They were too interested in Shane. He told me football would end for me in high school. I was a mess, but then I realized that football, even though it was fun, was just a way to get into college. I don't want to spend the rest of my life doing it. I also realized that you are in this relationship for the year, and your gone. Performing is your real love, not me," he said. Rachel waited for him to start again.

"Anyway, I got home, wanting to punch the wall. I sat in my dad's chair. It hit me. I want to go into the army like he did," he said, smiling, looking more excited than Rachel had seen him in a long time.

"Finn, that's wonderful," Rachel said.

"I know, Miss Pillsbury said she'd help me do the signing up," he said, standing up.

"I'm happy for you," Rachel said. He smiled at her. She stood and hugged him.

"Friends?" he asked.

"Always," Rachel said, stepping back. Finn walked out, calling, "See you in glee." over his shoulder.

Rachel smiled to herself, and walked back out.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat down in glee, feeling on top of the world. Kurt had just complemented her outfit, fawning over her shoes, followed by an affirmation from the other girls. Mr. Shuester came in, congratulating Rachel and Blaine for the play. He began talking about Sectionals. Rachel looked down at her phone, seeing Shelby had told her to come pick up the course catalog at her house.<p>

She looked up when a voice said, "Excuse me?"

The voice belonged to Sebastian, who looked sexy as ever.

"Yes?" Mr. Shuester said.

"I'd like to audition for glee club," he said, eyes locked on Rachel's. A smile spread on her face.


	2. Let's Kill Tonight

**Hey Everybody! Thank you so much for the response that this has gotten! I've actually written three different versions of this chapter, but this is my favorite! So sorry it took so long. Please listen while you read, it makes it so much better! Tell me what you think at the end!**

**Song:  
>Please Don't Stop the Music - Jamie Cullum (Originally by Rihanna, listen to Jamie's version, it's more what I'm going for)<strong>

* * *

><p>Rachel watched as Sebastian took the floor after talking to the band for a couple minutes. He smiled at her, nodded his head, and the band began. Sebastian took the mike. He smiled and began clapping. The club took his cue and clapped it. He stopped but they continued. He began to sing. He had a smooth voice.<p>

**It's gettin late**

**I'm making my way over to my favorite place**

**I gotta get my body moving**

**shake the stress away**

He shamelessly danced a little bit, moving through the smooth music

**I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way**

**Possible candidate (yeah)**

He moved to Rachel, grabbing her hand and pulling her up and spinning her around.

**Who knew,**

**That you'd be up here looking like you do**

**You're making staying over here impossible**

They're faces were inches apart, and then he guided her back so she dipped. A smile spread on her face.

**Baby I must say your aura is incredible**

**If you don't have to go, don't**

He moved behind her, dancing. Both had smiles on their faces. The glee club watched as Rachel practically glowed. It was amazing how private the moment was and how comfortable the two were together.

**Do you know what you started**

**I just came here to party**

**But now we're rockin on the dancefloor**

Rachel laced her fingers with his, him still behind her, and placed them on her hips.

**Acting naughty**

**Your hands around my waist**

**Just let the music play**

**We're hand in hand**

**Chest to chest**

He spun her around.

**And now we're face to face**

They kept dancing together, forgetting the rest of the club and only seeing each other.

**I wanna take you away**

**lets escape into the music**

**Dj let it play**

**I just can't refuse it**

**Like the way you do this**

**Keep on rockin to it**

**Please don't stop theh**

**Please don't stop the music**

**I wanna take you away**

**lets escape into the music**

**Dj let it play**

**Like the way you do this**

**Keep on rockin to it**

**Please don't stop the music**

**Please don't stop the**

**Please don't stop the**

**Please don't stop the music**

Rachel began to sing to him as the music slowed, putting a hand on his chest slowly moving closer to him.

_Baby are you ready cause it's getting close_

_Don't you feel the passion ready to explode_

_What goes on between us no one has to know_

_This is a private show (oh)_

Then they put their voices together.

_**Do you know what you started**_

_**I just came here to party**_

_**But now we're rockin on the dancefloor**_

_**Acting naughty**_

_**Your hands around my waist**_

_**Just let the music play**_

_**We're hand in hand**_

_**Chest to chest**_

_**And now we're face to face**_

**I wanna take you away**

**lets escape into the music**

**Dj let it play**

**I just can't refuse it**

**Like the way you do this**

**Keep on rockin to it**

**Please don't stop the**

**Please don't stop the music**

_**I wanna take you away**_

_**lets escape into the music**_

_**Dj let it play**_

_**Like the way you do this**_

_**Keep on rockin to it**_

_**Please don't stop the music**_

_**Please don't stop the**_

_**Please don't stop the**_

_**Please don't stop the music**_

He finished singing and smiled at the cheers he got from the other members. Rachel stepped back and clapped with them, a smile spreading on her face.

"That was great," Mr. Shuester exclaimed, patting Sebastian on the back. Sebastian inclined his head in thanks, smile on his face. He moved to sit next to Rachel. She smiled at him, and to both of their surprise, took his hand. Rachel pretended not to notice the stir it caused among the clubbers. She was more focused on his warm hand in hers.

"Alright guys. Your assignment for this week is to sing a song that expresses how you feel, but in a style that is somewhat out of your usual comfort zone," Mr. Shuester said. The club agreed and then the bell rang. Rachel and Sebastian parted ways outside of the glee room. Rachel smiled over her shoulder at Sebastian as a goodbye. He watched her go, smiled to himself and walked off to his next class.

* * *

><p>Rachel turned her car off, letting out a sigh of content. She'd sat with Sebastian at lunch and just like the night before, she'd been hooked on everything he'd said. The glee members all seemed to like him. Mr. Shuester had also liked him. Nothing could be better. Her phone buzzed, just as she took off her seatbelt.<p>

**873-2190: Hey its Seb**

**Rachel: Hi. Howd u get my #?**

**Sebastian: Kurt gave it to me in our art class**

**Rachel: Good :)**

**Sebastian: Anyway i was wonderin if u wanna come over for dinner at like 7?**

Rachel smiled.

**Rachel: sure :)**

**Sebastian: Also... i wanted to know if i could do a kind of photoshoot with u. I've been working with my camera on it but i need a subject**

**Rachel: Sounds fun, i'll see you at seven. **

**Sebastian: Cool! Wear somethin simple. I live in those apartments that were just restored downtown, apt 7**

**Rachel: Ok cu **

She back, leaning her head against the seat. Nothing about Sebastian was what she was used to. He was so carefree. He had done everything and been everywhere. Nothing was too unusual for him.

* * *

><p>She pulled up to his apartment that night. She wore a white tank top over dark skinny jeans, with a Julliard sweatshirt on top. When she'd gone over to Shelby's to get course information, she found that it had been sent for her. She wore simple grey TOMS. She walked into the lobby and was pointed in the right direction by a person at the front desk. She knocked on his door. Moments later, Sebastian opened the door, a smile on his lips.<p>

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said back, walking in. He took her coat and she watched as he went to pull a pizza out of the oven. While he did, she ran her eyes over the appartment. It was a big loft. He had a big TV, a couch, and several chairs in one corner. He had a full set of weights and a pull up bar in the corner. He had a kitchen. One wall was almost covered with CDs and records. A sound system went all the way around. He also had a big back drop set up in the last corner, with lots of equipment. He had shelves filled with all different types of cameras. Soft music was coming from his record player. It was Adele's 21. She smiled at the familiar sounds.

"Hungry?" he said, drawing her attention back to him. She looked at the pizza.

"Oh I'm," she began to say.

"Vegan?" he put in, smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Kurt also told me that." Rachel laughed. She would have to thank Kurt.

"Anyway, my mom's a vegan too, so I know how to cook it," he said, expertly cuttting the pizza. Rachel smiled and sat down at the square table he had just off of the kitchen. His pizza was delicious. He told her about how he'd lived in New York as a kid and had constantly gone to a pizzeria there. He'd finally gotten the owner to give him the recipe.

While he cleaned up, Rachel slipped out of her sweatshirt. Her white top was loose and she knew in the dim light, it made her shoulders look good and tan. His collection was huge. It was organized by genre. He had hard-core rock to jazz; Broadway to punk. She felt him next to her.

"I'm a bit of a collector," he said. She could hear the smile in his voice.

"It's amazing," she said.

"Do you want to do the pictures now?" he asked after a moment. She smiled, nodding.

"Alright," he said, "What kind of music do you like to dance to when you just want to forget everything? When you want to completely overwhelm your brain so you can't think?" Rachel thought for a minute.

"Well, I used to do that with Panic! At the Disco," she said after a moment. It was true. She liked how blasting it completely cleared her head. Sebastian nodded. He took her over to the silver back drop he had up. He positioned her to the middle. He stood in front of her, hands on her shoulders.

"Close your eyes," he said. She complied. "Okay, I've been working on capturing movement in my pictures. I'm going to play the music and you are simply going to let go and dance. Clear your head and move," he said. Rachel nodded. He smiled and went back to the CD player. Rachel slowed her breathing, what she usually did before she performed. She heard the music begin and she was off. It was Panic! At the Disco's Virtues and Vices album. The Ballad of Mona Lisa came on. Rachel moved a bit, then as the song really began she let go, just letting her body moved through the music. Sebastian had lowered the lights and turned lights on her. They were so bright, she couldn't see him. She didn't mind. She just moved. She didn't register the click of the camera, or Sebastian's chuckle of happiness. Let's Kill Tonight, played and finished. Rachel stopped, realizing Sebastian had stopped. He'd left the music on. Hurricane was coming over the speakers. The lights came up. Rachel looked at Sebastian. He had his camera at his side. A smile on his face. Rachel smiled back, stepped to him, and pulled him down so she could kiss him. She took the camera and set it on the table with his laptop, not breaking the kiss.

Rachel didn't know what she was doing. She ran her hands down Sebastian's chest, pulling him closer. He was an insanely good kisser. The music was still pounding.

Rachel pulled away for breath. It took her moment to realize that they were down now on his couch and she was on top of him.

"Woah," she whispered, leaning back. Sebastian chuckled.

"You alright?" he asked, smiling still. Rachel smiled back. She leaned down and kissed him softly. This continued for quite some time. Soon the album ended.

"The photo shoot was fun," she whispered, pulling back with her face inches from his.

"It was fun shooting you. You have to see some of the pictures," he said back, excitement in his eyes.

"Show me," she said, rolling off him and sitting cross-legged on the couch. He got his laptop and sat back down beside her. He pulled up the pictures and let them go in a slide show, changing every ten seconds. Rachel couldn't believe it. She looked good!

"You are so amazing," she breathed, not taking her eyes off of the pictures.

"I had an amazing subject," he said. Rachel leaned over and kissed his cheek. He smelled so good. He smelled like fresh soap and a little sweet spiciness that she couldn't place.

* * *

><p>She left late that night, unable to get rid of the growing happiness that filled her chest, as if she could explode at any moment. She walked into her house, and was met by her Dad, Hiram. They talked and her father was unable to get over how happy his daughter was. She was energetic and was visibly bouncing.<p>

Rachel said good night and went up to her room. She got on Skype with Kurt.

"I need your help," she said, smiling. "I have an idea for the lesson this week."

* * *

><p>Sebastian smiled at the text from his dad. He'd sent the photos of Rachel, after she told him to ask what his parents thought of the shots. His dad had said they were awesome and had shown them to his mom, who'd immediately called him and praised him. He missed them so much and it was through this that he could stay connected with them. He and his mother talked tech for a while. But eventually the topic came to Rachel.<p>

"So the girl? A new friend?" His mother asked playfully.  
>"Yes. Her name's Rachel," Sebastian said, remembering the amazing nights he'd just had.<br>"Well she is gorgeous. Good luck, Seb. I gotta go, Dad is taking me out to dinner. I'll text you later, love you," his mom said.  
>"Love you too," he said, ending the call and falling onto his bed, promptly passing out.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So? Good? Bad? Whadya think? Much love to you all :) <strong>


	3. Hurricane

**HI! So sorry I haven't updated. School, work and musical have been running my life. As always, I recommend listening to the songs as you're reading. **

**I own nuthin :(**

**Songs:**

**Hurricane - Panic! At the Disco**

**Hold It Against Me - Sam Tsui (Originally Britney Spears) (Listen to this version)**

* * *

><p>Hurricane<p>

Rachel let out a pent up breath as Kurt gave her a once over. They were in the McKinley bathroom. It was lunch hour and both had eaten fast to do this. Glee started in ten minutes.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this," Rachel said, looking up at Kurt.

"Uh-uh. No. You are not backing down from this. That outfit is too amazing," Kurt said, shaking his head.

Rachel wore a thin white button up shirt with the sleeves underneath a black leather jacket, both with the sleeves pushed up. She had on tiny black shorts that were covered in black glitter. She wore lace up ankle boots. She had a red bow tie on. Her lips were also bright red. Her hair was curled perfectly, thanks to Kurt. Her legs looked miles long.

Kurt looked extremely proud of himself. He'd been ecstatic when she'd called him and told him what she wanted to do for her glee number.

"What if he thinks I'm too forward or something," Rachel said, beginning to pace, the worried look on her face out of place with her gorgeous clothes.

"Rachel." Kurt said. She met his glance. She sighed.

"Your right. He's not going to know what hit him," Rachel said, taking a deep breath, thinking about the note from the Julliard woman. She wanted to show Sebastian exactly how he made her feel. The previous night had been spectacular. Rachel had never been so physically attracted to somebody, while also being attracted to Sebastian as a person. He was so spontaneous and free. He'd been all over the world and had experienced worlds beyond Rachel's imagination.

The warning bell rang. Kurt looked at Rachel, a smile on his face. He'd purposely chosen the bathroom farthest from the glee room so that she could be last to glee club, for greater effect. But also he wanted to show her off to the rest of the student body. She did look great.

The two left the bathroom. Kurt couldn't help the beam that came on his face as he walked down the hallway slightly behind Rachel on her right shoulder. Students turned from their lockers and watched her walk by. Girls looked on with envy and guys whistled and stared. Kurt glanced at Rachel out of the corner of his eyes. He saw her preparing herself. A determined look came on her face. Kurt knew she knew the stir she was making. A small smile was on her lips. Kurt walked a little behind her. This was why he loved clothes. They could bring out the side of you that you wanted the world to see.

Rachel took a deep breath as she neared the glee room. She walked in ahead of Kurt. Mr. Shuester was up talking, and turned when he saw all of the kids eyes turned toward the door. Rachel let a small smirk come onto her lips. She inclined her head to the drummer who began playing. She'd briefed the band that morning.

All eyes were on her. All of the guys eyes were glued on her. Santana quietly said, "Me gusta" and Brittany whistled.

Rachel walked slowly and seductively to the now empty area in front of the club, locking her eyes on Sebastian's. He had a half smile on his lips and looked intrigued. Kurt ran to his seat beside Blaine and sat down, giving Blaine's hand a squeeze to show his excitement.

Rachel began to sing, straight to Sebastian, moving her hips slowly, starting the loose choreography that Kurt had helped her with. Her voice had a new rough feel to it.

**Are you worth your weight in gold?**

**Cause you're behind my eyelids when I'm all alone**

**Hey, stranger, I want you to catch me like a cold.**

**You got both of your guns, when you shoot I think I'd duck.**

Rachel shimmied down on 'duck' then continued to sing

**I led the revolution in my bedroom and I set all the zippers free.**

As she sang, she slipped off her leather jacket, handing it to Kurt. The white shirt was slightly sheer, so her black bra could be seen when she shifted just the right way.

**We said, "No more war, no more clothes**

**Give me peace.**

**Oh kiss me!"**

She started in on the main dance part, feeling every bit of the music.

**Hey! Hey! We are a hurricane!**

**Drop our anchors in the storm.**

**Hey! They will never be the same,**

**A fire in a flask to keep us warm.**

**Cause they know, I know**

**That they don't look like me.**

**Oh, they know, I know**

**That they don't sound like me.**

**You'll dance to anything!**

**You'll dance to anything!**

**Oh I'd confess, I'd confess, in a room where I'm blessed.**

Rachel moved so she was just in front of Sebastian, and began to circle him, swinging her hips with each stride.

**But he didn't come and speak to me,**

**Or put my heart at ease.**

**And I believe that half the time**

She bent down, and with a hand on Sebastian's shoulder, sang the next part by his ear. Her breath made him shiver.

**I am a wolf among the sheep**

**Gnawing at the wool over my eyes.**

She came back around in front of him and sang the next part, running her hands down her body.

**I led the revolution in my bedroom and I set all the zippers free.**

**We said, "No more war, no more clothes!**

**Give me peace.**

Rachel whipped her hair around and came back up and sang:

**Oh kiss me!"**

**Hey! Hey! We are a hurricane!**

**Drop our anchors in the storm.**

**Hey! They will never be the same,**

**A fire in a flask to keep us warm.**

**Cause they know, I know**

**That they don't look like me.**

**Oh, they know, I know**

**That they don't sound like me.**

**You'll dance to anything!**

**You'll dance to anything!**

**You'll dance to anything!**

**You'll dance to anything!**

Rachel backed up, shut her eyes and moved her hips from side to side methodically with her knees bent, arms over her head.

**Fix me, or conflict me.**

**I'll take anything.**

**Fix me, or just conflict me.**

**Cause I'll take anything.**

The club sang along, backing Rachel up.

**Hey! Hey! We are a hurricane!**

**Drop our anchors in the storm.**

**Hey! They will never be the same,**

**A fire in a flask to keep us warm.**

**Cause they know, I know**

**That they don't look like me.**

Rachel through her head back, singing hard.

**Oh, they know, I know**

**That they don't sound like me.**

**You'll dance to anything!**

**You'll dance to anything!**

She came to a stop in front of Sebastian, catching her breath, red lips smiling. The club was silent for a moment. Then each stood clapping an whistling. Rachel had fulfilled the assignment. Nobody had ever seen her let loose like that. Even Mr. Shuester, long used to spectacular performances from her, had an awed look on his face. His face gave away the gears turning in his head of the ways he could use Rachel's emotions for Sebastian in competition.

Rachel and Sebastian hadn't broken eye contact for the whole song.

"God I wish I had my camera," he whispered. Both he and Rachel burst into laughter.

"I'm taking credit for half of that," Kurt said, putting finger in the air. Everybody laughed and glanced at Rachel. Rachel hadn't even heard what Kurt said. She and Sebastian were whispering to each other.

"All right guys, lets sit," Mr. Shuester said, clearing his throat. Rachel moved and sat on the end in the back since both seats were taken. Sebastian looked back and she grinned at him. He turned around and tried to focus on Mr. Shuester, but couldn't quite do it. His thoughts drifted to what he would do for his number. An idea had come to his mind during Rachel's amazing performance.

Sebastian drove home fast after school, inspired. He got out his camera and hooked it to his computer. He found himself, editing the pictures of Rachel's photo shoot together, all the while the song playing over and over in his head. He found himself taking more pictures too. He would set his camera to do a shot every five seconds. He found himself doing exactly as Rachel had dancing for the camera. Jumping and spinning. Stressing the body. He missed the phone call, he was so wrapped up in his work.

* * *

><p>Sebastian arrived to school early, heading to the choir room he'd been up late into the night and had passed out at two thirty in the morning. They had glee first hour, so he had to set everything up. He put up his screen and projector. Then he worked on figuring out his song on the piano. He'd taken lessons from many different instructors, due to his constant moving around. He loved it. He was just finishing and running things over in his brain playing the piano softly, when the glee club began to drift in. Sebastian looked up as Rachel entered.<p>

Rachel walked into glee and stopped as she saw Sebastian sitting at the piano. He smiled at her. She felt a blush come to her cheeks. Nobody ever looked at her like that. She wore a faded light blue long sleeve button up shirt that had the shoulders cut out showing off her still fairly tan shoulders. It was tucked into a short black skirt over black tights and black ankle booties. Her hair was wavy. A smile came to her face. She broke eye contact as Mr. Shuester began talking to Sebastian. She saw that he'd put up a screen slightly behind the piano so that it'd be a background to him playing at the piano, but it was still in full view.

"All right guys. Let's all sit down for Sebastian here," Mr. Shuester said after the bell rang. He walked over and shut off the lights. Sebastian stood in front of the piano, in the light of the blank white screen.

"Finn would you mind being on drums?" Sebastian asked, looking at the tall boy. Finn nodded and sat down at the drums, ready. Sebastian looked at Rachel.

"This is for you, and how you make me feel," he said, with a smile. He sat down at the piano and clicked play on his remote. The slideshow began. He started playing. Rachel watched his fingers, entranced by them, only to have her eyes drawn to his face as he began to sing, and she felt a blush rise on her cheeks and felt her heart begin to beat in time. Finn picked up on the song and began to play slowly along with Sebastian.

**Hey, over there**

**Please, forgive me**

**If I'm comin' on too strong**

**Hate to stare**

**But, you're winning**

**And they're playing my favorite song**

**So, come here**

**A little closer**

**Wanna whisper in your ear**

**Make it clear**

**A little question**

**Wanna know just how you feel**

Everybody was rendered speechless. The screen was angled just so, so that Sebastian's face was completely dark and all that could be seen was his outline singing. Everybody couldn't believe the photos.

**If I said my heart was beating loud**

**If we could escape the crowd somehow**

**If I said I want your body now**

**Would you hold it against me?**

**'Cause, you feel like paradise**

**And I need a vacation tonight**

**So, if I said I want your body now**

**Would you hold it against me?**

Rachel couldn't tear her eyes away. He'd edited the pictures together, and taken some of himself. She looked beautiful and so did he. He had a tight white shirt on and some of his photos were him in the air, dancing as she had.

**Hey, you might think**

**That I'm crazy**

**But, you know I'm just your type**

**I might be**

**A little hazy**

**But, you just cannot deny**

**There's a spark**

**In between us**

**When we're dancin' on the floor**

**I want more**

**Wanna see it**

**So, I'm askin' you tonight**

**If I said my heart was beating loud**

**If we could escape the crowd somehow**

**If I said I want your body now**

**Would you hold it against me?**

**'Cause, you feel like paradise**

**And I need a vacation tonight**

**So, if I said I want your body now**

**Would you hold it against me?**

Rachel watched as the black outline of his fingers flowed over the piano smootly and effortlessly. breath caught in her throat,

**If I said my heart was beating loud**

**If we could escape the crowd somehow**

**If I said I want your body now**

**Would you hold it against me?**

**'Cause, you feel like paradise**

**And I need a vacation tonight**

**So, if I said I want your body now**

**Would you hold it against me?**

He finished and took his hands off the piano without any flourish. Mr. Shuester turned on the lights and began to clap. Everybody joined in, cheering.

"Did you take those pictures?" Artie asked, looking intrigued. Sebastian nodded, tearing his eyes unwillingly from Rachel's.  
>"We should work together on a video," Artie said, smiling. Sebastian nodded and turned his focus back to Rachel. She smiled brightly at him, nodding. He moved to sit next to her.<p>

"That was fantastic," she said, taking his hand. Sebastian smiled and tried to focus on what Mr. Shuester but he couldn't. Rachel was rubbing circles into his hand with her thumb and he could see her half smiling out of the corner of her eye.

He looked up as a red-haired woman ran in.

"Sorry," she said, as Mr. Shuester looked up at her sudden appearance. She looked at Sebastian.  
>"Sebastian. It's your parents."<p> 


	4. Come Home

**Yay! I'm so glad to be back with this story! Please tell me what you think. I've had way too much caffeine tonight (PEACE TEA!) so this might not be good and just insane... so tell me what ya think!**

**Song: Come Home by OneRepublic (Listen while you read)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Come Home

The room was silent. Sebastian stood. He didn't let go of Rachel's hand, needing somebody with him. He stepped out into the hallway, squeezing Rachel's hand hard. She put her other hand on his arm comfortingly, standing a little bit behind him in the empty hall.

Miss Pillsbury looked at the two sadly. She looked like she was torn over how to deliver whatever bad news she had.

"Sebastian. You're parents are... missing. They were reported missing yesterday, just before noon. They left early morning to do some shooting in the Himalayas. They had taken every precaution. But... there was a rock slide. Search parties have been sent out. They found the backpack of your parents' guide... And do you want to talk to the head of the search parties?" Emma asked, looking very uncomfortable, holding out a Post-it note with a phone number on it. She was waiting for a response, but Sebastian had frozen. He stood wide-eyed and still. Rachel looked at Miss Pillsbury, then up at Sebastian. She moved, taking the number and stepped between Miss Pillsbury and Sebastian, facing him.

"Sebastian," she said evenly and strongly. He didn't look down. Rachel could see his mind going a million miles per hour, trying to deny or explain away what he'd just heard.

"Seb," she said louder, putting a hand on either side of his face, not an easy task since he was so much taller. He finally met her eyes.

"They will be found," she said, looking in his eyes. She dropped her arms, grabbing on hand with one and reaching in his pocket to pull out his phone. She quickly dialed the number she'd gotten on the note and handed the phone to Sebastian. It rung twice and somebody picked up. It took him a minute to find his voice, but he did.

"Hello, this is Sebastian Smythe. Yes, I'm their son. No. I must have missed the call. What has happened?"

Rachel watched Sebastian's face as he listened for what felt like hours. Neither one relaxed, but stayed close, connected by their hands. Finally Sebastian breathed out, Looking tired.

"Thank you. Keep me posted," he said, looking drained emotionally and physically. He sighed and finally met Rachel's eyes. Not knowing what else to do Rachel put her arms around him and locked them behind his back. She felt him slowly relax. Both were quiet. Then the bell rang and they pulled apart.

"They found the guide and he's helping search. He believes they're alive. I gotta go," Sebastian said, pulling away gently. He kissed Rachel's cheek and walked away, not standing tall and proud like usual, but slumped over, fists clenched.

Rachel felt so upset at her inability to comfort him, but knew her sadness was nothing compared to his. She walked away, oblivious to everybody, thinking of a way she could help Sebastian. She tuned in and out of class, unable to pay attention.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked out of school, searching for Sebastian. She saw that his car wasn't in his spot. He must have rushed out. She deflated. She drove home and then slowly walked up her driveway, unsure of what to do with herself. She sent a text to Sebastian asking if he wanted her to be with him. Usually she came home and practiced, but for once, she had no desire to make a sound.<p>

She opened the door and stepped inside and almost jumped in surprise. People were yelling loud. In the kitchen. She took a step closer. It was her dads. They were fighting. Rachel took a step back and quietly went upstairs, trying not to listen. Her dads barely ever fought. When they did they seemed like the calm, logical lawyers that they both were. This was different.

Rachel found herself getting dressed to go for a run. She slipped her iPod into her arm band. She pulled her hair into a tight ponytail.

She was out the door, making sure her fathers heard the slam. She took off running, the music pounding in her ears. She loved to run. It helped clear her head. She loved the pavement under her, forced to submission by her pounding feet as she moved faster and faster. She made it to the park and increased her speed. The cold bit at her face and body, but she didn't care. It was getting dark when she realized where she was. Her feet had carried her downtown, near Sebastian's apartment. She didn't care that she was shivering as the sweat she was drenched in cooled. Without thinking it through, she jogged to the building and went inside. She knocked on Sebastian's door. She heard somebody say, "It's open." she stepped inside. Sebastian sat on the ground, surrounded by photo albums and scrapbooks. Filled with pictures. He looked up at Rachel and took in her state. Disheveled ponytail, red cheeks, sweat all over. She let him. She saw that he looked happier and calmer and that he'd set up a makeshift tracking station of his own. He had a satellite map on his computer, a radio, paper maps spread out with red pins on them.

"Did you run here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um... yeah. My feet kinda carried me here," Rachel said, smiling sheepishly.

Sebastian gave a half smile. He went into his kitchen and poured her a cup of coffee. She took it, warming her hands on the artfully painted mug.

"Have they found anything?" Rachel asked after a quiet moment of listening to the crackling radio.

"Yes. They've found what appears to be my mother's pack, but also some footprints. It's tricky though, partly because the rocks are still loose and another slide could occur at any time, and the search parties are pretty sure that they've been trapped somewhere." Rachel listened, nodding. Without looking at her he said, "Do you wanna shower?" Rachel said yes and he told her that washcloths and towels were under the sink. She took a shower which felt fabulous. She heard Sebastian knock and slip in some clean clothes. Rachel felt a surge of affection. Even during this hard time, he was still thoughtful. She got out and slipped on the clothes, a big, old white Rolling Stones t-shirt that had been washed so many times that it was super soft. She pulled on some sweatpants, having to pull the drawstring as tight as it would go, and rolled them a couple times, and even then, they slid down her hips a little. She put her hair in a bun on top of her head.

She came out of the bathroom. Sebastian had gone back to his little setup.

He looked tense. She sat down on his couch, pulling up her knees to her chest, watching him. She sat there for a half and hour, breathing evenly, getting more and more concerned. Sebastian moved from maps, moving little red pins, to his laptop, where he seemed to be chatting with several people at once. Every now and then he would stop and listen to the radio. Then he'd click to a satellite map on his laptop, then go back to his conversations, then back to the map, to move another red pin. The cycle repeated itself several times. Sebastian was looking at the conversations on his computer, when all of the sudden he slammed his computer shut. He ran his hands through his hair, staring at nothing. He was facing away from Rachel.

Rachel sighed silently. She unfolded herself from the couch and stood, slowly moving over to Sebastian. She wrapped her arms around him from behind, locking her hands together. She rested her head on his back. She didn't say anything. She felt him turning around in her arms. She looked up. His eyes were closed and he was controlling his breathing. Rachel could feel how tense he was.

"Sit," she said quietly. Sebastian did as she said. Rachel got on her knees behind him, settling back on her feet. When she'd been littler, she'd seen her father's do this for each other during particularly demanding cases. Remembering their fight earlier, Rachel pushed the thought from her head. They didn't do this anymore.

She started with his shoulders, rubbing them gently, slowly increasing pressure and eventually moving down. She knew what she was doing. Her cousin was a physical therapist and had taught her a few things. She felt the tension leave Sebastian slowly.

Soon Rachel was satisfied with her work. She leaned forward, and dropped a kiss on Sebastian's jaw.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Anytime," she said, with a smile. She moved so she sat indian-style, facing him, her knees almost touching his. She looked at his face, studying it.

"Seb. Your parents will be found," she said, believing it with her whole heart.

"They're all I have," he said, looking away from Rachel. Rachel's heart gave a squeeze. She reached out and touched his face, making him look at her.

"That's not true," she said, smiling.

They sat together for a while, just enjoying the other's company. Then Rachel stood.

"I should go," she said sadly, not wanting to leave him.

"Don't," he said.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up the next morning. It took her a moment to remember where she was. She felt a smile come to her lips as she remembered. She'd stayed the night. In Sebastian's bed. They had gone to his room and cuddled, falling asleep in each other's arms.<p>

Rachel got out of bed carefully going to his bathroom to splash water on her face. She looked at herself. Flushed cheeks, no makeup, messy hair. She didn't care.

When she came out of the bathroom she found him on the couch. He smiled at her, patting his lap. She sat on it, putting her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek, then his lips.

She looked up at the clock over his head. It was seven. School was in an hour.

"I know," Sebastian sighed, "Come on, I will drive you to your house to get clothes, then school." Rachel nodded, also sighing.

She waited patiently while Sebastian quickly checked his email and messages, to find nothing new. He drove Rachel to her house. Rachel, one who would normally primp for all she was worth, simply ran in, keeping the t-shirt on, and pulled on her dark skinny jeans. She ran a brush through her hair, messily french braided her bangs back, slipping on her purple converse as she did so. Lastly, she brushed her teeth, grabbing her school bag on the way out. On her way out she spotted a note on the table. It was from her dad, apologizing for the fight she'd heard. She also saw that he assumed she'd stayed at Kurt's. She walked back out to Sebastian, pushing her fathers to the back of her mind.

"So you like the shirt," Sebastian said, smiling.

"Yes," Rachel said. And she did. It smiled like him.

* * *

><p>They drove to school and had glee for first hour. They spent the first five minutes talking about Sectionals, then Mr. Shuester told them they could all have the rest of the period to brainstorm. Rachel asked him if she and Sebastian could go to the auditorium to practice. Mr. Shuester said yes, having heard about Sebastian's parents from Emma. The club watched the two going. Kurt made a comment on Rachel's outfit under his breath, ",,,lack of effort... even I can't pull off oversize t-shirts..."<p>

Rachel sat at the piano that was center stage, Sebastian sitting next to her on the bench.

"When I'm upset, I sing about it," she said simply. He nodded and looked down at the keys, thinking. Rachel watched as he put his long fingers on the keys. He began to play. Then he started to sing.

**Hello world**

**Hope you're listenin**

**Forgive me if I'm young**

**For speaking out of turn**

**There's someone I've been missing**

**I think that they could be**

**The better half of me**

Sebastian closed his eyes, continuing to play, nodding to Rachel. She picked it up.

_They're in the wrong place trying to make it right_

_But I'm tired of justifying_

_So I say to you.._

They blended their voices together.

_**Come home**_

_**Come home**_

_**Cause I've been waiting for you**_

_**For so long**_

_**For so long**_

_**Right now there's a war between the vanities**_

_**But all I see is you and me**_

_**The fight for you is all I've ever known**_

_**So come home**_

_**Oh**_

Sebastian sang the next part, thinking about how his parents had taught him to see beauty all around him, then capture it with his camera.

**I get lost in the beauty**

**Of everything I see**

**The world ain't half as bad**

**As they paint it to be**

**If all the sons,**

**All the daughters**

**Stopped to take it in**

**Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin**

Rachel picked it up, seeing tears coming down Sebastian's face.

_It might start now, yeah_

_Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud_

_Until then..._

Sebastian didn't come in, tears falling harder. Rachel sang alone looking at her hands in her lap.

_Come home_

_Come home_

_Cause I've been waiting for you_

_For so long_

_For so long_

_Right now there's a war between the vanities_

Rachel looked at Sebastian.

_But all I see is you and me_

_The fight for you is all I've ever known_

_Ever known_

_So come home_

_Oh_

Sebastian came back in, opening his eyes and looking at Rachel who began harmonizing.

_**Everything I can't be**_

_**Is everything you should be**_

_**And that's why I need you here**_

Rachel began echoing him.

_**Everything I can't be**_

_**Is everything you should be**_

_**And that's why I need you here**_

Sebastian closed his eyes and sang alone. Rachel kept her eyes on him, tears escaping her eyes for him and his pain.

**So hear this now...**

**Come home**

**Come home**

**Cause I've been waiting for you**

**For so long**

**For so long**

**Right now there's a war between the vanities**

**But all I see is you and me**

**The fight for you is all I've ever known**

**Ever known**

**So come home**

**Come home**


End file.
